Crossed Lives
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Kagome is half inuyuki half human miko when her heart is broken by a serton inu hanayu she goes to work for her old friend Koenma. when he gets a distress signal from his grandmother at Alfea Kagome and Yusuke learn that there cusin Musa needs help!
1. A New Life

Crossed Lives

Chapter I-A New Life

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled afraid he would lose the love of his life.

"NO!" Kagome shouted back.

"Kagome stop I didn't mean it!" he said pleading with her.

"Didn't mean what to have sex with Kikiyo while I was watching." She screamed in his face her dog-ears lying flat on her head.

"Will you just listen to my explanation?" he asked her pleadingly.

"No." Kagome said in a barely audible voice, "I'm sick of hearing explanations from you about why you go with Kikiyo. If you want each other so much then she can have you, I don't care anymore." As tears stained her face she jumped into the well with Shippo by her side.

"Shippo-Chan I need you to get back for a moment. I'm going to plug up the well." As she said this Kagome used her miko powers to make shore know one would come through the well.

Walking out of the well house Sota came out to meet them.

"Hey sis what's up?" Sota asked, "And where's Inuyasha?"

"Sota, Inuyasha won't be coming back here again… ever."

"What why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome said sadly with her head hung low.

As Kagome walked in the door to her house she ran up the stairs to her room and put Shippo to bed.

"Mama are you gonna be ok?" a sleepy voice said coming from the bed.

"Don't worry Shippo-Chan I'll be fine." Kagome said in a falsely cheery voice, "Now go to sleep."_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

Walking out of the well house Sota came out to meet them.

"Hey sis what's up?" Sota asked, "And where's Inuyasha?"

"Sota, Inuyasha won't be coming back here again… ever."

"What why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome said sadly with her head hung low.

As Kagome walked in the door to her house she ran up the stairs to her room and put Shippo to bed.

"Mama are you gonna be ok?" a sleepy voice said coming from the bed.

"Don't worry Shippo-Chan I'll be fine." Kagome said in a falsely cheery voice, "Now go to sleep."DOWNSTAIRS

"Mom I'm going to go shopping and I'm leaving Shippo here with you. He's sleeping right now so he should be ok until I get back, but incase he's not just give him a bowl of ramen and hill be fine."

"All right sweetie but don't forget your hat."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome said while running out the door.

When she got to he mall Kagome headed straight for Hot Topic looking for all the hot goth cloths. She picked out a ton of different tops, pants, shorts, skirts, boots, shoes, leggings, make up, and jewelry. When she finally came out Kagome was wearing a totally different outfit: a black tank top that said, "Don't Piss Me off. I'm Running Out Of Places To Hide The Body's!", a dark red mini skirt with a thick black belt with pairs of metal holes running all around it, fish net stockings with black high healed boots, black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow. She was also warring a black and red choker with a broken heart, a silver chain, silver skull earrings, on one wrist a black wrist band with a red skull and on the other a tattoo with Inuyasha name and a dagger sticking through it. Carrying 4 shopping bags in each arm she headed to the family car and drove home.

"I'm home." Kagome said tiredly.

"Welcome back sweetie you just in ti-" Gin didn't finish what she was saying.

"What's the matter mom?" Sota asked as he came into the room he too stared at his sister.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT!" Kagome screamed.

"What did you do Kagome!" Gin asked, "What happened in the futile era that made you change this way?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Inuyasha happened." Kagome replied to her mother, "He had sex with Kikiyo and I had to watch the whole thing." Kagome said sadly as she let her mother hold her.

"He is no longer welcome in this house!"

"Don't worry mom I sealed the well up so he can't come back ever!

"Mama? Is that you?"

"Yes Shippo-Chan I'm down here." Kagome said calling her kit to her.

"Mama why are you dressed that way?" Shippo asked curiously.

"This is how I'll be dressing from now on." Hugging Shippo closely.

"Because I feel depressed right now." Kagome replied, "anyway, mom I'm going to visit an old friend and ask him for a job ok?"

"Yes that's fine dear… but what about your dinner?"

"I already have something to eat." Kagome assured her mother before leaving.

As Kagome walked outside with Shippo on her shoulder Shippo asked her…

"Who's your friend mama?"

"His name is Koenma now hush so I can concentrate." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on creating a portal.

"Koenma!" she said quietly and a portal appeared before them. Kagome and Shippo walked through it into another room, "KOENMA!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs and as suddenly as they arrived there they were in a different room.

"Hello Kagome!" Koenma said brightly.

"Cut the shit toddler you said you were offering me a job now cut to the chase."

"Yes I did offer you a job… but first I must test your miko abilities and your demon abilities. And I know just the people to do it, Botan!"

"Yes prince?"

"Hey Botan what's up?" Kagome interrupted.

"Hi Kagome!"

"Botan will you please get Yusuke and the others?"

"Of corse prince." Botan said as she opened a portal and walked through it.

"I wonder if the girls pretty or if shell like me."

"Kuabara will you get your head out of the clouds and come down to earth? No girl in there right mind would date you!" Yusuke said.

**_MEANWHILE_**

"I just hope she doesn't like me!" Kurama said slightly scared.

"Don't worry about it if she does we can just scare her off." Hiei said.

As the 5 of them approached Koenma's office they herd the sounds of a struggle. Bursting into the room they saw the most beautiful girl ever holding her foot to Koenma's face so he wouldn't look up her skirt.

"Come on just a peek!"

"NO! And if I here one more word out of your baby mouth you'll regret it for the rest of your life… witch probably won't be very long!"

"Kagome he's not trying to be a pervert is he?"

"Unfortunately yes and if I had Sango's boomerang bone you would be dead already!"

"Kagome is that you?" Yusuke asked not daring to believe his eyes.

Kagome's ears twitched at the sound of the voice and she looked around.

**_KAGOME'S P.O.V_**

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome heard the familiar voice and turned her head.

"YUSUKE!" Kagome screamed throwing her arms around the boy hugging him, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR 3 YEARS?

"I've been busy working."

"OH AND BECAUSE OF WORKING YOU COULDN'T EVEN WRITE A FUKING LETT-!" by now everyone was staring at her. But what Yusuke couldn't understand was why she had stopped screaming. Everyone watched as her face got pail then blood red as she screamed…, "HENTI!" spinning around Kagome grabbed Koenma and proceeded to beat him senseless.

"First Sango now mama? Who knew there were so many perverts in the world!"

"And who might you be?" Kurama said noticing Shippo for the first time.

"I'm Shippo Kagome's my mama." After this remark Shippo walked up to Kagome and said, "Mama are you going to kill him?" at this Kagome stopped beating Koenma and noticed that he was uncontious.

"No I'm not going to kill him Shippo but I will if he tries that again!" Kagome said picking Shippo up.


	2. Introdutions and A New Job

Chapter II-Introductions and a New Job

"So what's this test that Koenma was talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's what these guys are here for. There the test!"

"Fine but lets get this over with." Kagome said flatly.

"Wait a minute first things first… you have to know who you're fighting!" Botan said.

"Well get on with it!" Kagome said impatient.

"This is Kuabara." Botan said pointing to a tall buff looking guy with ugly orange hair.

"High!" he said, "Look I know it's a little early and we just met and all but… would you be my girlfriend?" Kagome just looked at him like he had 4 heads and came from mars.

"Are you an idiot or something!" Kagome asked, "do you really think I would go out with you when we just met like oh I don't know?… TWO SECONDS AGAO! I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU NOW IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN ON EARTH!" Kagome screamed in his face.

"And this is Kurama." Botan continued like nothing had happened.

"Fox demon eh?" Kagome asked, "but… it feels like there are two soles in your body! Is that true that there is one human and one kuitsune?"

"How did you know!" Kurama asked shocked.

"Oh come on I'm part miko its in my blood."

"That can't be all miko's are dead!" Hiei said.

"And this is Hiei." Botan said finishing the introductions.

"I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko." Kagome explained.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled (except Botan, Yusuke, and Koenma.)

"It's true." Koenma said

, "now if we're all done here I would like to see what Kagome can do!" Koenma lead every one into a nearby room, "What weapon would you like to use Kagome?" Koenma said showing her all the weapons.

"Do you have any fans?" Kagome asked, "If you do I would like to see them all."

Koenma showed all the fans to Kagome. She chose a pair of fans that were black and she felt a special energy coming from them. Holding them out she twirled both fans around thus covering herself in a gust of wind. When she emerged Kagome was warring a 3-layer kamono. The first layer was a white undergarment. The second layer was gray silk and the last layer (the top layer) was black silk with flower pattern embroidery and a black and gray sash to tie around her stomach. Kagome war white eye-shadow black mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was in a bun with bangs framing her face and chopsticks holding the bun in place.

"Are you ready to play boys?" Kagome asked.

"Of corse we are." Yusuke said uneasily.

"Koenma I only have one request…"

"Yes Kagome?"

'Hear it comes.' Yusuke thought.

'Is she going to make this easier for herself?' Hiei thought staring at the girl.

"No I'm not going to make this easier for myself Hiei. I'm not a cheater so stop thinking that!"

"What is you request Kagome?" Koenma asked fidgeting.

"I want to fight all of them at once."

There was a gasp as everyone stared at her.

"Fine. Begin!" Koenma said before anyone could question his actions.

Kagome fired her miko energy in 4 different directions 2 hit Kuabara and the other 2 missed. When she saw that this wouldn't work on the other 3 Kagome yelled 'Fire Storm' and created a huge tornado of fire that they couldn't dodge. To put out the fire so it wouldn't burn the building down Kagome called out 'Force Of Water' the gigantic flood and the fire tornado canceled each other out.

"Ready to give up yet?" Kagome asked politely smiling, "as Kurama and Hiei have already found out I have the power of the five elements earth, fire, water, wind and life."

"Wait you have the power of life! So you could kill anyone in this room at any time!"

"Yes! So don't piss me off."

"She's only joking Kurama!" Koenma stated.

"Yah he is right… the gift of life means I can talk to all kinds of people and animals any species really even if they don't speak the language that I do."

"That's so cool!" Kuabara said.

"That I can speak different languages?" Kagome asked.

"No that you can't kill me!" Kuabara said smartly.

"Oh really? Would you like to test that theory?"

"N-n-n-no!"

"You never had these powers before what happened?" Yusuke asked concerned for his little cousin.

"She must have had a traumatic experience… is that correct Kagome?" Koenma asked.

Everyone turned to looked at Kagome to see her kneeling on the floor crying with her head down.

"What happened Kagome?" Yusuke and Botan asked.

"I think I can figure that out by tapping into her memo-"

"NO! I CAN'T WACH THAT AGAIN!" Kagome yelled as she stood up with tears staining her face. Grabbing Shippo she created a portal and ran through it with the gang right behind her. When she was about to land Yusuke grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Maybe this will change your mind Kagome." Koenma said as he pulled up a live feed of her friends in the futile era.

'Inuyasha it's your fault she left now you have to go get her and apologize!' Sango said.

'I ain't apologizen to no one so deal with it.' Inuyasha yelled back

'You tried to go back to lady Kagome's world didn't you?' Miroku said in a quiet voice.

'… Yah it didn't work though she must have plugged the well up.' Inuyasha moaned with his head hung low and his ears lying flat.

'What did you do to make her so mad?' Sango asked quietly.

'She saw Kikiyo and me together having… sex.' Inuyasha voice got quieter with every word.

'You WHAT!' Sango screamed, 'YOU IDIOT NOW WE'LL NEVER SE HER AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME AND MIROKU!'

'NOT MORE THAN SHE MEANS TO ME!' Inuyasha yelled back.

'OBVIOUSLY SHE DOES MEAN MORE TO US BECAUSE WE DON'T GO BETRAYING HER! SHE IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME AND I'VE ALLREADY LOST THE REST OF MY FAMILY YOU JUST HAD TO RIP HER AWAY FROM ME TO!' Sango was bawling now and Miroku held her, 'I hate you Inuyasha because of you well never see Kagome again.'

"So do you want to tell us what made you go through such changes?"

"It was watching Inuyasha and Kikiyo being together again." Kagome said.

"Mama are we ever going to see Sango and Miroku again?" Shippo's quite voice was herd.

"I don't know." Than an idea popped into Kagome's head, "OMFG!" Kagome said, "I've got it! Koenma did I pass the test?"

"Of corse why?"

"Because if I did they will!"

"Who's they?" Koenma asked.

"Sango and Miroku can they take the test?"

"I don't see why not… but on one condition."

"Fine what is it." Kagome said exasperated.

"This Inuyasha fellow comes to."

"WHAT!"

"Take it or leave it." He said evilly.

"Fine." Kagome said obviously unhappy with the situation, "Shippo stay here I'll be right back." Kagome said as she created a portal and stepped through it. Arriving right in front of Sango.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sango yelled grabbing her boomerang bone and ready to swing.

"Sango it's me!" Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Sango looked dumb struck

, "but I thought we would never see you again!" Sango said suddenly throwing her arms around Kagome's neck.

"Sango! Can't-breath!"

"Sorry Kagome bu-" suddenly she stopped talking narrowing her eyes and looking towards the edge of the clearing behind Kagome. Turning around Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her.

"Kagome." He said softly, "are you here to stay?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I'm leaving again…" Kagome stopped at the looks on all of their faces, "But you all are coming with me! I need you to meet someone… actually I need you to meet a few people, so come on." Kagome opened a portal for all of them to take, "Step through please!"

Sango only hesitated for a moment and stepped through with Miroku right behind her and Inuyasha with Kagome by his side last.

Koenma waited for about 5 minutes before the portal opened. A light skinned girl with her hair in a high ponytail walked through, right after her came a young man with navy blue robe and purple over robe, and finally a hanayu with silver hair a red robe and leggings walked through with Kagome by his side.

"Here we are!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"Kagome where exactly is here?" Sango asked.

"Here is prince Koenma's office." Kagome replied, "KOENMA GET YOUR BABY BUTT OVER HERE!" Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm right here do you have to be so loud?" Koenma asked.

"Yes!"

"May I ask why?"

"Cause you made me bring Inuyasha **with** Sango and Miroku!"

"Kagome what is this all about?" Sango asked.

"Oh yah! (They fall down anime style(Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha)) Do you 3 want to help save the world?"

"You know were all for that Kagome do you really have to ask!" Miroku pointed out.

"Yah I guess you're right."

"Fine but what's in it for us?"

Kagome's ears twitched in annoyance, "SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha had a date with his best friend the floor, "do you always need a reason to help people?" Miroku asked with discussed in his voice.

"Oi! What was that for wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What did you just call me?" in her sweetest voice that could only mean trouble for the person she said it to, "Koenma can I be the one to test Inuyasha?"

"Y-y-y-yes! O-o-of corse!"

"Yay! Sango Miroku both of you will be tested by the 4 of them ok?" Kagome said excitedly.

"Why can't we be tested by you?" Miroku asked worried.

"Because I'm not mad at you, don't worry I already beat them today so you should have no problem!" Kagome replied.

"Hey! Oops sorry Yususke I didn't mean to be mean! Ok I'm fighting first." Kagome suddenly getting serious.

As Kagome and Inuyasha got into fighting stance Inuyasha spoke.

"Why do you want to fight me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked waiting for the answer.

"Because I'm mad at you and I want to prove once and for all that I'm not a weakling or the weakest in the group.

(Next Chapter the Fight)


	3. The Fight

Chapter III-The Fight

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Duh! Let's just get this started so I can kick your ass." For some reason this really pissed Kagome off.

"Fine!" Kagome said with an aditude. After her test she had changed back to her goth outfit, but now wind surrounded her again as she transformed, "Ha, ha, ha! Let's play." Kagome said with an evil grin on her face.

"BEGIN!" Koenma said right before running for cover.

Kagome didn't hold back "Fire Storm!" she yelled taking out her newly acquired fans and engulfing Inuyasha in a pillar of flames.

"Idiot! Don't you know fire can't hurt me?" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Fine then take this 'Earth Wave!" Kagome said bringing her two fans face to face with tremendous force. The floor beneath Inuyasha's feet turned into a giant wave tossing him high into the air. He was about to land on his feet when Kagome yelled, "SIT!" and Inuyasha made a crater about 30 feet deep.

After 5 minutes the spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped out of the hole and yelled, "HEY! What was that for wench!"

"That was for HAVING SEX WITH THAT WHORE KINKY-HO!" (Sorry readers I just had to do that! After all I hate that bitch so much! And for all of you that agree with me… sniff, sniff- I'm so proud of you. Now on with the story!)

"I told you I was sorry!"

Suddenly music started playing and Kagome singing along with it and fighting at the same time.

(I don't own 'Gone' by, Kelly Clarkson )

What you see's not what you get

With you there's just no measurement

No way to tell what's real from what isn't there

#Kagome swung her fans around creating a hurricane for Inuyasha.#

Your eyes they sparkled

That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain

You washed away the best of me

You don't care

#Closing her fans Kagome made wind blades (just like Kagura) and giving Inuyasha deep wounds.#

You know you did it

I'm gone

To find someone to live for in this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gatta burn

You are wrong

If you think you can walk right through my door

That is just so you

Coming back after I finally moved on

I'm already gone

#As Kagome trapped Inuyasha in a bubble of water he took out tetsiga (did I spell that right?) and burs through the bubble throwing his wind scar at Kagome who got only part of the blow.#

Sometimes shattered

Never open

Nothing matters

When you're broken

That was me whenever I was with you

#When Kagome tossed a giant fire ball at Inuyasha he used his backlash wave on is sending her own energy right back at her.#

Always ending, always over

Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster

I am breaking that habit today

#Kagome and Inuyasha were both panting for breath.#

You know you did it

I'm gone

To find someone to live for in this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gatta burn

You are wrong

If you think you can walk right through my door

That is just so you

Coming back when I finally moved on

I'm already gone

#Kagome's claws were glowing yellow as she shot poison darts at Inuyasha.#

There is nothing you can say

Sorry doesn't cut it babe

Take that hit and walk away

Cause I'm gone

Doesn't matter what you do

It's what you did that's hurting you

All I needed was the truth

Now I'm gone

#Inuyasha however countered with his claws of blood making shore neither attack hit.#

What you see's not what you get

What you see's not what you get

#By now Kagome was growing impatient and created a bow and quiver of arrows with her spirit energy. For some reason this time they were extra powerful and almost purified the demon.#

I'm gone

To find someone to live for in this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gatta burn

You are wrong

If you think you can walk right through my door

That is just so you

Coming back when I finally moved on

I'm already gone (repeat second to last line14 times)

I'm gone

Kagome finished the song in a sad voice.

"Stop!" Koenma said, "That's enough Kagome. Inuyasha you pass!"

"WHAT! What are you talking about he didn't even beet me!"

"Kagome! Do you want this battle to go to the death!"

"YES!" as she said this everyone was staring at her, "with whoever wins I don't have to see Inuyasha again! So for me ether way is a win, win situation."

"Kagome you don't really want us to fight to the death do you?" Inuyasha asked coming closer to her.

"Don't touch me Inuyasha!" she said scratching his hand with her claws a look of relentlessness was in her eyes as she glared at him.

"But why? I thought you liked me!"

"Right I _liked_ you but I don't like you any more! All the feelings I had for you died when I saw you and Kikiyo together that night."

"Do you hate me enough to kill me on the spot right now?"

"Of corse I do!" Kagome said without hesitation.

"Then do it!" he said.

Kagome pulled out a dagger from no where, "don't try to test me Inuyasha I've had all of you that I can take." Kagome said as the point of the dagger was pressed on his neck hatred oozing from every word.

"Do it!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was only able to make a small cut before Yusuke pulled her hand back.

"Yusuke what are you doing!"

"Stopping you from murdering someone." He replied.

Inuyasha was holding his neck looking at Kagome like she had just said that she was in love with Myoga.

"Didn't think I would do it did you?" Kagome said smiling without a trace of happiness in her face.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh I'm sorry guys I didn't say hi to you." Kagome said hugging both of them.

"Kagome is it me or did you just try to kill Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes I did but don't worry I'm not mad at ether of you!" there was a small mow from the floor, "No I'm not mad at you either Kilala." Kagome said while picking up the cat and petting her, "Kilala will you do me a favor?"

"_Of corse I will Kagome just name it!" _the cat replied.

"If you see Inuyasha come near me chase him away please." Kagome asked.

"_…Ok" _Kilala said after a moment's hesitation.

"Ha! What will that little kitty be able to do that I wont?" Kuabara asked.

"Care to show them Kilala?" Sango said smiling.

Kilala walked up to Kurama and transformed hissing in his face.

"YAAAAA!" Kurama yelled, "what the hell is that thing!" he asked clearly scared.

"Guy's meet the two tailed demon cat Kilala!" Kagome said.

During this show Inuyasha tried to sneak up behind Kagome just to have Kilala pick him up and drop him next to Miroku.

"Bad boy Inuyasha." Sango teased waging her finger.

At that moment Kagome decided to change back and surrounded herself in wind again.

"That reminds me." Miroku said, "You never had these powers before Kagome what happened?"

"My theory is that the trauma from seeing Inuyasha and this Kikiyo woman together caused Kagome to go through this transformation and become even more powerful than she already was." Koenma answered for Kagome.

"You mean that Kags was powerful before this… transformation?" Yusuke said putting his arm over her shoulder.

Kagome looked like she had a vain popping out of her forehead, "Watch it jack ass… you know you're lucky you're my cousin or you would probably be dead.

"You shore? You look pretty weak to me." He said looking at her thin arm.

"That's it." Kagome said before throwing him over her shoulder and beating the shit out of him while her friends just stared.


	4. The Rest Of The Tests Will Have To Wait

Chapter IV-The Rest Of The Tests Will Have To Wait

"You know Kagome there is the issue of places for your friends to stay." Koenma stated.

"Oh don't worry!" Kagome said brightly, "all my friends can stay with me."

"Well that takes care of that." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? It's not like you're my friend!" Kagome said with an air of cockiness.

"WHAT THE HELL! AFTER ALL THE TIMES I SAVED YOUR ASS THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!" said an angry Inuyasha.

"HELL YAH! AFTER I TOLD YOU HOW I FELT YOU STILL WENT WITH THAT UNDEAD BITCH!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha was about to say something else when music stated playing again.

(I don't own BECAUSE OF YOU by, Kelly Clarkson)

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

#The others looked at Kagome with pitty.#

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

#Kagome didn't even notice that she was dancing to the music.#

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I can not cry

Because I know it's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

#Kagome was so emotional it brought tears to her audiences eyes.#

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

#Inuyasha was watching with his mouth hung open.#

I watched you die

I herd you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of any one else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same dame thing

#Sango and Miroku were shooting daggers at Inuyasha for going with Kikiyo.#

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

#Kagome slowed down her dance to finish the song.#

Oh, oh, oh, oh.

Because of you

Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh.

Looking up Kagome noticed the impact that the song had on her audience. Everyone was glaring at Inuyasha and he in turn was staring at Kagome.

"What are you staring at jack ass?" Kagome said as Inuyasha was obviously stung by her remark.

"Kagome there is still the issue on where Inuyasha is going to stay... oh and your test will have to wait!" Koenma said.

"He can stay with me I guess." Yusuke said in an unenthusiastic voice, "though I don't know why after what you did to my cousin."

"Well I see Kagome's brainwashed all of you." Inuyasha said.

A vain was popping out of Kagome's head when she yelled, "Sit boy! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, "let that teach you a leson! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala lets go." And with that Kagome opened a portal and the 5 of them stepped through.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Yusuke said leading the way through a portal that Botan had opened.

'This is going to be a long trip.' Inuyasha thought.


	5. The Other Test

Chapter V-The Other Test

"Hey mom! Were home." Kagome yelled.

"Hello dear. Did you get that job?" Gin asked.

"Yep! Hey mom is it ok if sango and Miroku stay for the night?"

"Oh are these your friends? Yes they can stay." Gin said smiling, "is Inuyasha with them?" Gin said his name with distaste.

"No thank god! I told Koenma he couldn't stay here." Kagome replied.

"Good. I don't want to see his face ever again."

"Mom-"

"I mean how could he do that to you…!"

"Mom-"

"You're strong beautiful…!

"MOM!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear?"

"We get the point. Ok?"

"All right I'll go make up Sango and Miroku's rooms."

"Sango? Do you want to practice some hand to hand combat while we're waiting?"

"Of corse."

Kagome lead Sango to the backyard (a clearing I the forest behind the shrine) and grabbed 3 kantanas to practice with and Sango grabbed her sword. They got into fighting stance not knowing that they were being watched. Kagome put one sword in her mouth while the other two were in her hands.

"Ready?" Sango asked while Kagome was only able to nod, "GO!" Sango yelled.

Kagome rushed towards Sango at maximum speed. Sango was able to block two of the swipes with her sward and blocked the last with a dagger she had hidden on her person. The two were locked in a battle of strength. Jumping apart they began to circle each other waiting for an opening to appear and at the same time making shore that they didn't slip up them selves! Suddenly Kagome jumped into the trees hiding her movements and started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Kagome said her voice resounding through the forest, "Sango over here." Sango spun around and threw her dagger into the trunk of a nearby tree, "Oopsi to slow." She said and giggled again as Sango flung another dagger into a high branch, "strike two." Kagome said in a bored voice that really ticked Sango off. She flung her last dagger into a clump of bushes, "strike 3." Kagome said her voice everywhere, "you're out." She whispered into Sango's ear before pressing a blade on the front of her neck.

"You've gotten better Kagome… but you're still not good enough!" Sango said with a smile as she hit Kagome in the shin kicking her knees out from under her. Spinning around she pressed her blade against Kagome's neck while she was on the ground.

"Or so you think." Kagome said sinking into the ground. Now in a tree Kagome crouched down and pounced on Sango's back holding her hands by her sides with her feet and holding Sango's feet down with her hands.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU BEET ME!" Sango screamed.

"You made it too easy though! Letting me get you mad like that." Kagome smirked.

Just then Miroku walked into the clearing, "Mrs. Higurashi has our beds ready Sango so I suggest that we get some rest for our test tomorrow.**__**

TOMORROW

"Sango will you go wake Kagome up please?" Gin asked Sango.

"Of corse." Sango got up but before she could even take a step she stopped and turned bright red, "HENTI!" she screamed and slapped Miroku. There was a bang from upstairs and Kagome stormed down in Boxers that were rolled up to look like mini shorts and a belly shirt that said 'Go To Hell I'll Be There Waiting'. Narrowing her chocolate eyes that had specks of gold in them she glared at Miroku for waking her up in such a rude manner.

"Mom please excuse Miroku from the table for a moment." Kagome said with evil written all over her face.

"Of corse. Go on Miroku." Gin said.

"But-" he didn't finish what he was saying because Kagome dragged him outside. Soon Sango and Gin herd Kagome's fist being smashed into Miroku's face and other body parts. Then they herd a long groan and Kagome saying, "let's hope that teaches you not to wake me up with your henti ways!" Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome…" gin said, "eat your breakfast and go get drest or you'll be late!"

"Ok mom." Kagome said as she grabbed 4 pieces of toast and went up to her room. Looking through her wardrobe Kagome found a pair of baggie black cargo pants, a black tank top and a pair of black skater shoes. Putting on her makeup she applied black eyeliner and mascara, green and gold eye shadow and some dull red Chap Stick. Kagome also war a dark purple choker with a skull on it and a silver chain. She war red earrings that looked like broken hearts in the first holes and in the second holes she war red and black spiked studs. Putting on a black wristband with a head and an ax sticking through it and black nail polish. Leaving her hair out Kagome walked down stairs grabbed her skateboard form the closet and said, "lets go or well be late!" to Sango.

Outside Kagome opened the portal and told sango and Kilala to go through first. Kagome grabbed Miroku flung him over her shoulder and rode through the portal. When she finally came through everyone stared as she plopped Miroku down on the floor.

"Hey what happened to Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing he just decided to wake me up by groping Sango and having her shout henti!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Ouch." Yusuke and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Well it looks like well have to wait until a little later to have the last test." Koenma said.

"What are you talking about Sango's still here!" Kagome said.

"Oh she already passed."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"I was watching your fight last night and I know she didn't win but if you hadn't used your earth powers she would have one!" sapprising Kagome and Sango.

"Well that only leaves Miroku now." Kagome said.

"What only leaves me?" Miroku said.

"you're the only one who needs to take the test because sango already passed." Koenma answered him.

"well then can we start now?" Miroku asked excitedly.

"fine Yusuke, Kuabara, Kurama, Hiei? Get into position." Koenma said.

"KICK BUTT MIROKU! Kagome said.

"BEGIN!" Koenma yelled.

Kuabara charged at Miroku with his spirit sward who easily side steeped him and placed a sacred sutara on his back paralyzing him for half the fight. Kurama decided to attack from a distance so he used his rose whip to make shallow but effective scratches on the munk. As soon as he saw the rose whip coming for a second time Miroku took out his wind tunnel and sucked it up closing the wind tunnel before he could hurt anyone.

"STOP!" Koenma yelled, "Miroku you pass."


	6. SHOPPING!

Chapter VI-SHOPPING!

"Wait how did he pass? We weren't even 3 minutes into the mach!" Kuabara said.

"Did you see the wind tunnel that he has in his right hand? Well he could easily kill you all if he wanted to.

"So what do we do now Koenma?" Kagome asked.

"Well _you_ need to take Sango to go shopping and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuabara will take Inuyasha and Miroku.

"WHAT! Oh come on you know shopping isn't a guy thing!" Yusuke complained.

"Fine I'll take Miroku but you _still_ have to do Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to strike a good deal. Just then Yusuke flashed a wad of bills in front of her face before Yusuke even attempted to say anything Kagome grabbed the money, "done." She said.

"You know you'll never get any of that back right?" Sango said to Yusuke.

"Yah I know but she's been through a lot… and I already owed her half of that." He replied sheepishly. Almost instantly Kagome was in his face.

"You better give me the rest of my money!" she said threateningly. Yusuke took out another wad of bills and pealed a few from the pile. Kagome grabbed the bigger pile and took off with her friends and enemy.

"Hey! The smaller pile was supposed to be yours!" Yusuke yelled after her but she had already created a portal and walked through.

**__**

ON THE OTHER SIDE

"Come on guys! I have to find old cloths for you to were so you don't look so auk-word in the mall." Kagome said smiling, "come to think of it I could use some new pricing too!" she said excitedly.

"Kagome is that you?" Gin asked.

"Yah mom. Do we have any old clothes for these 3 to barrow?" Kagome asked.

"Of corse I'm shore you can find some-" Gin never finished her sentence, "Kagome what is Inuyasha doing here!" Gin asked in a far from exited voice.

"Don't fuck with it mom were just here to get money to get him some modern clothes. And don't worry about it its not like I'm getting back together with him… **ever**! Besides when we get back with Yusuke to the futile era he's probably just going to back to that S.H.B.S. anyway so why waste my time?"

"That's my girl!" Gin said smiling at Kagome.

"I'm assuming that when you said 'that S.H.B.S.' that you were referring to Kikiyo. But what does S.H.B.S mean?" Sango asked.

"Yes I was referring to Kikiyo and S.H.B.S. means Skanky. Hoe. Bitch. Slut." Kagome said.

"W_ench don't ever call Kikiyo that again!_" Inuyasha growled.

"So you **do** care more about Kikiyo than me! It's amazing how one little sentence can make you fall strait into a trap." Kagome said.

"ARGGGGGG! It's not fair that you two are making me choose one over the other!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT INUYASHA! **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO CHOOSE TO FUCK THAT UNDEAD ROTTING CORPS. **YOU** CHOOSE WHO **YOU** WANTED WHEN **YOU** DID THAT, NOW **YOU** DON'T HAVE TO CHOSE BECAUSE I CHOOSE FOR YOU!" Kagome screamed in an ice cold voice, "lets just go shopping before I end up killing him!"

While every one was upstairs getting dressed Kagome and her mom continued talking and soon Miroku and Sango were ready and knocking on Inuyasha's door. When there was no answer they walked in but Inuyasha wasn't there. Walking all around the second floor Miroku finally found him in Kagome's room.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked making Inuyasha jump.

"Nothing munk just go down stairs." He replied. After a few more minutes of breathing in Kagome's sent he went down stairs to join the others.

"Have fun sweetie." Gin yelled while Kagome rolled her eyes, "or as much fun as you can have with _him_ around." She said under her breath, but with her demon hearing Kagome herd every word and laughed.

Outside Kagome created a portal that lead strait into Hot Topics dressing rooms Sango and Miroku were the first to step through and before Kagome could Inuyasha spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth while rubbing her ears at the same time. Growling Kagome pulled her hand back to claw Inuyasha's face but was stopped by him pushing her into the portal.

"Well it's about time you-" Sango stopped talking when she noticed the look on Kagome's face. A look of such pure hatred and loathing that the person she was looking at would melt like an ice-cube on a 100o day.

"He-HE!" Kagome said.

"He." Miroku mimicked.

"He kissed me!" Kagome almost yelled but remembered that they were in a store.

Just then Inuyasha stepped through the portal and received 4 deep scratches on his cheek from Kagome, "what the hell was that for wench!" he said.

"Simple P.D.A.T.E.G.!" Kagome said.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Public. Display. Of. Affection. To. Ex. Girlfriend." 'Damn him! I bet he's trying to get me back, the basterd. Too bad for him it won't work!' Kagome thought.

"Can't we please just get this shopping thing over with?" Sango asked

"Ok Sango well get your cloths first. Than Miroku and finally the puppy over there." Kagome said smirking when she called Inuyasha a puppy. Kagome walked over to the girls' section and pulled out a bunch of tops, bottoms and shoes (not to mention stockings) and shoved Sango into the dressing room to try them on. Everything that Kagome picked out fit perfectly (I won't describe everything that would just take too fucking long). Than Kagome picked out a pair of baggie cargo pants with blue lines running up and down the sides, a black tank-top with a silver dragon on it that hugged all her curves, and skater shoes. She also put black mascara eyeliner and navy blue eye shadow on. She gave Sango a black and dark purple choker, a short silver chain with a skull on it that matched the silver bracelet and silver ring. Kagome put Sango's hair in a messy bun leaving a few out to frame her face.

Me: sorry this chapter is so short but it's late and i'm not supposed to be on the computer! The next chapter will be longer.


	7. Growing Hatered

Chapter VII- Growing Hatred

"Ok Miroku, Inuyasha you're turn." Kagome walked over to the boys' section of the store and pulled out a variety of baggie and tight long and short shirts and pants. Pushing Miroku into the dressing room with a pile of cloths half the size of Sango's (witch was about as tall as Miroku was.) and waited for him to come out. Again everything fit perfectly and suited his style.

Finally it was Inuyasha's turn and Kagome chose a smaller variety of stuff that could be made into many different outfits.

When they were finally done Kagome got her credit card and paid for it all deciding to spend her mothers money on food.

"Well I think were done here." Kagome looked at each of them in there new outfits. Sango was warring a red plaid mini skirt and black lopsided belt with a grungy black tank top that said 'I don't necessarily like to kill… I just kill whoever gets on my nerves.' with an evil smiley face on her stomach, black fingerless gloves with white X's on the back, maroon nail polish, black and white converses and black fish net stockings.

Miroku wore a black shirt and in white letters said 'Perverted… who me? Never!' and showed off his muscles. His army style cargo pants had a silver chain with a silver skull embedded with diamonds and on his feet were black and white converses.

Inuyasha had on a black T-shirt with the sleeves torn off that said 'I don't just look tough… I _am_ tough. His black cargo pants had a red stripe up the side with black and white skater shoes.

"Thanks for buying us all these cloths for us Kagome!"

"That's ok Sango. If it weren't for all of you I would be dead it's the least I could do."

* * *

**__**

Inuyasha's thoughts

'She said all of us! All of us including me!… but do I still have a chance with her?'

'Of course you don't! Do you want_ to hurt her again?' _

'Who the hell are you?!'

'I am your conscience idiot… you know that voice of right and wrong that's in your head.'

'So you're saying that I should just leave her alone.'

'Oh ho! You do have a brain in here! Funny how could I have missed it?'

'Will you just get out of my head please?'

'Yes but only till you kneed me again… Ja ne.'

'Ja ne.'Inuyasha grumbled.

_/you should take her./_

_'Oh no not you too! I hate inner demons.'_

_/don't worry I won't bother you now but I will later./_

_'Looking fowered to it.'

* * *

****__Normal P.o.V_

"Earth to Inuyasha." He found himself staring into Kagome's angry stormy blue gray orbs. Before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers not forcefully but gently and lovingly. Right before she pushed him away he felt her give in a little bit. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"you can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for me can you?"

"…"

"I knew it."

"I might have been able to love you if you didn't see me as a copy of Kikyo and go to her when ever you saw her soul collector's or when you…" Kagome stopped and each of them knew she was remembering what she saw. Almost instantly her eyes went from worm to cold again. "What ever it doesn't matter any more." Kagome walked off in the direction of the exit. Outside Kagome opened a portal for Sango and Miroku to her house and they stepped through. Kagome was about to open another portal when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air.

Inuyasha had jumped up onto the roof and was holding Kagome onto his lap not allowing her to get up.

"Inuyasha let me go."

"No. Not until I have my say."

"Fine then say it."

"Look what you said about me seeing Kikyo instead of you is wrong. I told you before to me you are just you."

"So you're saying you chose Kikyo instead of me." As she said this Kagome kept trying to get up. "And another thing! Let me go!"

"I'm not through yet. When Kikyo and I had sex I realized that I loved you and not her. Also that I only felt that I owed her a debt. That's the only reason I did that." By now Kagome was actually listening now.

"… but you still did it. No matter what your excuse is you still did it and that is unacceptable."

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading reviews please!


End file.
